


“Heather” ushijima x reader one shot

by Pocky_chu



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:13:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29792424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pocky_chu/pseuds/Pocky_chu
Summary: Ushijima x fem reader (royal AU)Angst??You fall in love with a great night but sadly he’s getting married to a princess. Will you be able to tell him your feelings before he gets married?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	“Heather” ushijima x reader one shot

**Author's Note:**

> Story includes song lyrics from heather and somewhere only we know

You were just a poor girl unlike the rich and the luxurious princesses you could barely afford your own dinner. Yet someone always came by to help you through your hard days and offered you dinner and comfort. This someone was the knight ushijima. 

He was strong and was supposed to get married to Princess Kiyoko next month. She was beautiful and her skin was fair. 

You knew you had fallen in love with this man, but knew he didn’t feel the same because he worked for the royal family and was head of the knights. 

-y/n POV-

I then snapped out of my thoughts when I heard a gentle knocking at your door. It was the great Ushijima. Oh how much I admired him. I wish I was the one getting married to him, but not everything goes my way. 

When he walked in I greeted him and sat him down at the table. 

He then began to tell me how excited he was to be marrying Princess Kiyoko next month. I wanted him to be happy so I just smiled and nodded because he is my friend after all. 

-ushijima POV-   
Y/n looked down and I could tell her smile was fake. I wanted to cheer her up so bad, but I kept talking about my wedding next month. 

Was it selfish to want to hug her and have her all to myself. 

I shouldn’t be worrying im getting married to the woman of my dreams next month.

-Y/n POV- 

After our conversation he then left a letter for me and left….

-Timeskip to wedding-

-Ushijima POV-

I was so nervous, but I then walked down the aisle. 

I could see y/n there and I also asked her to sign song at my wedding because it meant everything to me.

-y/n POV-  
During the wedding I was told to sing a song and it was my choice. So, I did… (heather by Conan Grey) 

I still remember the third of December, me in your sweater  
You said it looked better on me than it did you  
Only if you knew how much I liked you  
But I watch your eyes as she  
Walks by  
What a sight for sore eyes  
Brighter than the blue sky  
She's got you mesmerized while I die  
Why would you ever kiss me?  
I'm not even half as pretty  
You gave her your sweater, it's just polyester  
But you like her better  
Wish I were Heather  
Watch as she stands with her, holding your hand  
Put your arm 'round her shoulder, now I'm getting colder  
But how could I hate her, she's such an angel  
But then again, kinda wish she were dead as she  
Walks by  
What a sight for sore eyes  
Brighter than the blue sky  
She's got you mesmerized while I die  
Why would you ever kiss me?  
I'm not even half as pretty  
You gave her your sweater, it's just polyester  
But you like her better  
I wish I were Heather  
Oh, I wish I were Heather  
Oh, oh, wish I were Heather  
Why would you ever kiss me?  
I'm not even half as pretty  
You gave her your sweater, it's just polyester  
But you like her better  
Wish I were

I saw Kiyoko and Ushijima get into the carriage…….

I then read the letter that said to read after the wedding

Dear y/n,

I see you’ve been feeling down lately. I could tell from your smile and tone. I won’t be able to come everyday like I promised because I will be busy taking care of Kiyoko and hopefully a newborn. I can’t wait for the child to see my best friend. 

Love, Ushijima Wakatoshi 

I sobbed for hours after reading this….

I can’t believe I won’t ever get my happily ever after…

-happy ending-

-Y/n POV-   
Right before the wedding Ushijima knocked at my door and all he said was “read the letter”. 

I then read the letter that changed my future forever.

Dear Y/n,

I’m truly sorry for not noticing sooner about my feelings. I really love you. It is something I can’t deny. So please before the wedding run off somewhere only we know far away.

Love, Ushijima Wakatoshi

After that I kissed him on my tippy toes crying of happiness.

After that he put me on his horse and we ran away together somewhere only we know.

“Oh, this could be the end of everything  
So why don't we go somewhere only we know?  
Somewhere only we know  
Somewhere only we know” (somewhere only we know by Keane)

I guess this is just the start of my happily ever after


End file.
